No pressure over cappuccino
by e-Ifrit
Summary: A agente Reyes acaba dizendo algumas verdades pra Scully...


No pressure over cappuccino  
by Ifrit

"Posso perceber no olhar das pessoas que elas não entendem completamente o que você faz. Ninguém consegue entender como sua cabeça funciona, claro que entendem suas razões, mas não a sua maneira de agir. Muitas vezes nem mesmo eu entendo. Apenas aceito. Posso me recordar das infinitas vezes em que discordei de você, das muitas vezes em que brigamos ao defender nossos pontos de vista. Hoje é diferente, não consigo mais tentar te impedir de seguir suas decisões, por mais que eu discorde delas.

E eu queria muito te impedir de ir, você ficaria se dependesse da minha vontade. Ficaria e estaríamos bem, se dependesse da minha vontade. Mas eu não podia te impedir, você não aceitaria tal risco. Eu me agarrei à idéia de que era a coisa certa a fazer. Será que foi? Hoje ouví algo que me fez pensar tanto e tão seriamente que agora estou aqui, escrevendo para você algo que provavelmente não vai chegar a ler. Doeu ouvir aquilo, eu não esperava."

FLASHBACK

Sede do FBI, 11:40AM

Scully podia ouvir o som de papéis sendo amassados mesmo antes de entrar na sala. Podia-se dizer que alguém estava de péssimo humor. Logo imaginou quem seria este "alguém", mas surpreendeu-se quando viu que na sala estava apenas a agente Reyes. Sentada, provavelmente escrevendo algum relatório. Aplicava mais força no lápis do que o necessário, e na mesa haviam vários papéis amassados. Ela sequer percebeu sua presença.

"Agente Reyes, bom dia." - Scully se anunciou.

"Oi." - Monica respondeu sem vontade, mas tentou esboçar um sorriso como cumprimento.

"Er... tudo bem?" - Scully estranhou a tensão do ambiente e pior, o meio-sorriso mais que forçado que Monica esboçou.

"Eu estou bem, obrigada. E você? E William?"

"Estamos bem. Eu vim porque queria saber do agente Doggett, como ele está?"

"Ele vai ficar bem. Ainda está muito machucado mas já pôde ir para casa. Estive com ele ontem, ele está indo muito bem." - Monica respondeu sem tirar a atenção do relatório que tentava escrever.

Scully quase se arrependeu de perguntar sobre Doggett. Monica estava muito estranha, não a conhecia tão a fundo mas aquela maneira seca de responder não era normal. Ela parecia estar com raiva, podia ver a impaciência com que escrevia e a tensão no rosto muito sério da agente. Só esperava não ser o motivo. Os últimos tempos não estavam sendo bons para ninguém, e ela sabia que Monica tinha motivos de sobra para querer quebrar aquele escritório inteiro. Por outro lado, sabia que ela estava alí por livre e espontânea vontade. Doggett a chamou e ela veio, ponto. E eles já se conheciam antes, se John a tratava terrivelmente às vezes durante algum caso, não deveria ser nenhuma novidade. Ela mesma sabia como era trabalhar assim, discordar e perder a calma com o parceiro. Passou por isso anos a fio trabalhando com Mulder, depois com Doggett.

Mas esse não podia ser o motivo. Já havia visto Doggett dizer coisas realmente duras a Monica, nunca esqueceria aquele caso de suposta possessão demoníaca, ele ultrapassou todos os limites e ela mesma sentiu tanta raiva que saiu de perto, senão explodiria. Mas Monica ficou. Parecia que era normal, que ela nem se importava com o que ele dissesse. Alguma coisa grave estava acontecendo, e devido aos últimos acontecimentos, precisava saber.

"Agente Reyes... aconteceu alguma coisa? Quero dizer, Follmer e Kersh... estão te dando problemas lá em cima?" - Scully pensou que talvez Kersh ou Follmer a estivessem ameaçando por causa do agente morto no hospital.

"Não... eu estou só tentando escrever um relatório sobre isso, está um pouco complicado, só isso."

"Monica... olha, não me interprete mal, mas acho que escrever um relatório sobre o que aconteceu naquele hospital e ao meu filho não te deixaria assim, por pior que tenha sido. Vamos lá, me diga o que você tem..." - Scully resolveu ir mais a fundo na questão.

Monica largou o lápis sobre a mesa e suspirou irritada. Scully puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se em frente à mesa, disposta a ouvir mesmo estando um pouco assustada com o comportamento incomum da outra agente. Já estava com a sensação de que não deveria ter perguntado nada, mas não havia mais como voltar atrás.

"Dana, eu vou te dar uma chance de não ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer. Tem certeza de que quer saber?" - Monica tentou evitar o que viria a seguir mas Scully apenas assentiu para que ela continuasse - "Certo. Não vai gostar do que tenho a dizer, mas é minha opinião. Eu não estou com problemas para fazer o relatório e não estou dando a mínima para o Kersh ou o Follmer. O que me mata é saber que algo desconhecido nos ameaça, e que estamos quase que o tempo todo no escuro. Que ninguém acreditará no que dissermos e que o seu filho... corre um risco absurdo, e nós não..."

"Agente Reyes, se não quer isso para a sua vida, então é melhor se afastar enquanto ainda pode. Eu já disse isso a John uma vez. Vocês são livres para..."

"Você não está entendendo! Eu não estou reclamando, se estou aqui e se faço o que faço, é porque quero e porque acho que é certo. Só que não podemos, Dana, não vê isso? Não sabemos exatamente o que está acontecendo, temos nossas suspeitas e pistas, mas não é o suficiente... bom, o que eu quero dizer é que Mulder deveria estar aqui, conosco. Ele é quem sabe a fundo o que estamos enfrentando, ele é o alvo, e como podemos ter certeza de que ele está bem se nem sabemos onde está? E o que vamos fazer todas as vezes em que ameaçarem a vida do William tentando fazê-lo aparecer?"

"Ele tinha fortes motivos para ir embora, Monica. Talvez você não entenda o raciocínio dele, mas faz sentido..."

"Fez sentido naquele momento, Dana. Realmente acha que faz sentido agora? Tentaram matar o seu filho, tentaram levá-lo de novo, quantas vezes mais? Claro que estamos aqui para você e vamos fazer tudo o que pudermos para que nada aconteça ao William, mas será que vai ser suficiente? John sobreviveu dessa vez, qual de nós vai ser o próximo?" - Monica viu a expressão de culpa no rosto de Scully - "Não, não faça isso, não se torture com o que não pode evitar. Estamos com você por escolha própria, já disse. Você me perguntou o que eu tinha e eu estou te respondendo, o que eu tenho é... medo de perder John, medo de que algo te aconteça, ou ao William... entende? E tudo porque estamos no escuro. Não concordo com os métodos do Mulder, acho que ele deveria ter ficado conosco, acho que com ele aqui teríamos pelo menos algum controle da situação."

FIM DO FLASHBACK

"Ouvir tudo aquilo doeu, mas me fez pensar. Agora eu acho que ela está certa em pensar daquele jeito. A sua ausência não está ajudando em nada, pelo contrário. Continuam tentando levar o William, continuam a ameaçar a sua vida... por quanto tempo mais? Estamos todos bem por aqui, mas até quando? Qual de nós será o próximo a estar em uma cama de hospital, morrendo, talvez? Não me importaria se fosse eu, contanto que William ficasse bem. Mas vou me importar, e muito, se for Monica. Se for John. Por eles, porque eu vejo os sinais, eu ví o temor nos olhos da agente Reyes quando conversamos. Eu não sei se há ou se já houve realmente algo entre eles, mas vejo os sinais e posso afirmar que não suportariam se algo acontecesse a um deles.

Eu não ia fazer isso a princípio, mas vou te enviar essas linhas. Pensando não só neles, mas em nós. Há quanto tempo nós somos assim? Antes era por causa do nosso trabalho, agora é por causa dessa maldita conspiração que põe em risco nossas vidas se estivermos juntos. Só que agora eu não acredito nisso. Mesmo separados, eles continuam ameaçando nossas vidas. De que adianta? Quero que volte. Você vai ler isso, eu vou enviar, e quero que volte. Vamos estar juntos para enfrentar o que for. Monica disse que com você aqui faríamos melhor, eu acredito nela agora.

E ela acredita em você, eles acreditam. Podemos confiar, acho que já sabe disso, não é? Espero que sim. Eles estão no escuro, perceba isso, eles não entendem todos os seus porquês mas ainda assim acreditam em você. Quero poder garantir a eles que terão uma vida quando tudo isso acabar, porque eles precisam. Um dia pode ser que algo aconteça entre eles, quero que tenham esta chance, e não acho certo que devam demorar anos para isso. Não somos mais tão jovens, não devemos desperdiçar mais tempo. Não falo só deles, falo de nós também. Carrego poucos arrependimentos, um deles é justamente ter demorado tantos anos para concretizar o óbvio. Agora não quero mais, quero você aqui comigo e com nosso filho. Que venham as dificuldades, vamos conseguir. E se não conseguirmos, estaremos juntos ao menos. Volte, por favor."

Scully anexou a carta à mensagem de e-mail e enviou. Não tinha a intenção, a princípio, mas não pôde deixar de pensar que talvez Monica Reyes tivesse razão ao pensar que em quatro seriam mais fortes. Não era dada a acreditar facilmente nas intenções das pessoas, mas algo no temperamento da agente fazia brotar uma esperança, era como se no final das contas tudo fosse ficar bem.

Sorriu ao lembrar-se de quando Doggett soube da conversa das duas. Ele ficou bastante preocupado, provavelmente imaginando uma discussão ou coisa assim.

FLASHBACK

Residência de John Doggett, 07:20PM

"Ela disse o quê???" - Doggett fez um movimento brusco e teve que voltar a se encostar no sofá por causa da dor.

"Eu já disse, ela estava irritada porque achava que Mulder deveria estar aqui." - Scully já havia digerido as coisas que Monica disse pela manhã.

"Ela não devia... olha, agente Scully, espero que não tenha ficado ofendida, Monica tem suas próprias opiniões mas entendemos que não sabemos o bastante para dizer nada..."

"Não, ela estava certa, eu acho... bom, ela tem razão em estar irritada com tudo isso, eu entendo. Você quase morreu..."

"Mas não morrí. E no nosso trabalho estamos sujeitos a isso, é normal... eu vou falar com ela."

"Não faça isso, por favor. Não entende? Foi bom para nós duas ter esta conversa. Ela precisava falar e eu acho que precisava ouvir, sinceramente. Não estou reclamando, está bem?"

"Se você diz... então está certo. Ao menos agora eu sei por que ela estava tão estranha nos últimos dias."

"John... ela não estava estranha, ela estava prestes a explodir. Felizmente você está se recuperando muitíssimo bem, do contrário..."

Doggett apenas a encarava, e ela sorriu, estava vendo mais um daqueles sutis sinais. Estavam cada vez mais comuns ultimamente. Às vezes ela se perguntava se as coisas entre eles já não estariam mais adiante do que ela sabia. Se levantou para ir embora, já estava escurecendo.

"Bom... vou indo. Fico feliz que esteja se recuperando, logo estará de volta ao trabalho."

"Obrigado pela visita, Dana."

Scully sorriu e caminhou em direção da porta.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Scully ainda sorria da lembrança quando seus olhos voltaram para a tela do computador. A caixa postal ainda estava vazia, e ela pensou se Mulder leria sua carta, e se atenderia seu pedido. Esperava sinceramente que sim, mas tinha consciência de que ele poderia não a atender. Se ele acreditava que sua ausência os protegeria, então não haveria nada nem ninguém que o fizesse mudar de idéia. A ela só restava esperar, então.

FIM

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

No Pressure Over Cappuccino  
by Alanis Morissette

And you're like a ninety's Jesus  
And you revel in your psychosis  
How dare you

And you sample concepts like hors d'euvres  
And you eat their questions for dessert  
And is it just me or is it hot in here?

And you're like a ninety's Kennedy  
And you're really a million years old  
You can't fool me

They'll throw opinions like rocks in riots  
And they'll stumble around like hypocrites  
And is it just me or is it dark in here?

Well you may never be or have a husband  
You may never have or hold a child  
You will learn to loose everything  
We are temporary arrangements

And you're like a ninety's Noah  
And they laughed at you as you packed all of your things  
And they wonder why you're frustrated  
And they wonder why you're so angry  
And is it just me or are you fed up?

May God bless you in your travels in your conquests and queries...

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

PS-zinho: foi meu primeiro Scully POV!!! :o)


End file.
